


Incubus Consort

by Haighlie_Rae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Dark Twins, Dominant Severus Snape, Dominant Voldemort, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Remus Lupin Lives, Sassy Harry, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Submissive Harry, Weasley Bashing, Well sane Voldemort, destined mates, submissive sirius black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haighlie_Rae/pseuds/Haighlie_Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into a creature inheritance and is now an Incubus. And of course his life can never be easy; therefore he is a submissive. But that doesn't top off the cake. His dominant is the mass-murdering psychopath that has been trying to kill him his entire life. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here and my first Tom/Harry. I am open to constructive criticism and of course kudos. Please let me know what you think.

Harry looked dispassionately at Malfoy as the blonde boy sneered in his direction. They were glowering at each other from across the great hall. Little did Malfoy know, that Harry was his Lord’s Consort.

Wait, perhaps we should go back to the beginning. Back when Harry got the surprise of a life time. Not that he didn’t want it anyway. Nope, not at all…

~*~

Harry grunted as he was slammed up against the wall. Strong arms holding him up with ease. Lips attached themselves to his neck, suckling at his pulse. It was all Harry could do but cling to his mate and hold on for the guaranteed pleasure that was about to come.

They were both naked. Sweaty bodies pressed against each other. They undressed the moment they were alone.

"For fuck's sake Tom! Please!" Harry begged.

Tom smirked at Harry as he readied to impale himsel-  **Woah! Sorry 'bout that. I meant to go back a wee bit further. And I'll umm...yeah, I'll try not to interrupt the story too much. Anyway, carrying on...**

~*~

Harry woke up to an agonizing pain in his forehead. He shot up and went to grab his head only to collide with the body looming over him. Harry gasped and snapped his eyes open only to see Crucio red eyes watching him. Harry jumped back in surprise, which gave him the view of the face the eyes were attached to. Soft looking skin, the color of moonlight, topped with a halo of wavy black hair. A strong, straight nose that bubbled slightly at the end giving it a subtle edge. Thin lips with a perfect Cupid’s bow adding to the sharpness of the high cheekbones that reflected the pale moonlight just perfectly enough to accentuate the red eyes even more. Not that they needed it of course. They virtually glowed on their own.

Harry’s heart stopped. Not because the face was the most aesthetically pleasing face he’s ever seen, but because it was the face of the mass murdering man who had been trying to kill him his entire life.

“Potter?” Voldemort inhaled a sharp breath, almost as if he was stunned to be almost completely on top of Harry.

Harry felt a sensation finger itself up his spine at the sound of the slightly baritone voice. There was no way Voldemort was this attractive. Harry licked his lips as he tried to regain his rightful mind. Red eyes followed the movement of his tongue as if ensnared it. The pupils blown wide and mouth slightly parted.

It seemed Harry wasn’t the only one having a problem. Harry sucked in a breath, wondering why he wasn’t freaking out. Voldemort was still looming over him, leaning on his elbow on one side with his other arm caging Harry to the bed, inches from his own face.

“Wh-” Harry tried. He licked his lips again, Voldemort’s eyes still following the motion. “What are you doing here?” Harry whispered, just barely more than a breath.

Voldemort’s eyes snapped back to Harry’s and he could see the confusion bloom behind the silky red. “I should be asking you the same. _You_ are the one who just appeared in my chambers.”

No, it couldn’t be. Harry felt a perfectly reasonable bubble of panic begin in his chest. Harry felt his eyes widen as he whipped his head to the side to take in his surroundings. It definitely was not the room he shared with Ron. It wasn’t grand like he had envisioned the Dark Lord’s rooms to be. Not that he had done that on a regular basis _. Nope, definitely not_. It was simple, almost Spartan-like, but it was too dark for Harry to fully inspect.

Harry looked back at Voldemort, who was still gazing at him with a curious stare. It was becoming rather unnerving. But that’s when Harry saw it.

Voldemort was naked. Well, he didn’t have his shirt on at least. The soft looking pale skin continued down, over strong shoulders and under a lightly haired chest and abdomen, to where the sheets stopped at his waist. Harry wasn’t brave enough to move to see if he had pants on or not. Harry glanced back to Voldemort’s face only to see an eyebrow arched in question, a slight smirk on his lips. Harry’s eyes narrowed even though his breath and heartbeat hitched.

Harry’s panic had been bubbling in his chest, almost violently. Then it hit him, he wasn’t dead. “You haven’t killed me yet?” Harry almost shocked himself with how demanding he sounded, even to his own ears.

“No, I haven’t.” the other man said simply, still staring at him.

“Why?” Harry licked his lips again. It _really_ was a bad habit.

“I don’t know.” Was the response. “It seems you have shocked me rather thoroughly.”

Harry snorted before he could control it. Red eyes widened even more, surprised at the noise. “Potter, you do realize that you’re in _my_ house, which is filled with Death Eaters might I add, in _my_ chambers…” Voldemort seemed to gain control of his eyes because they narrowed almost to slits, “You are laying in _my_ _bed_ , _underneath_ me…” He leaned impossibly closer to Harry to where his cheek was beside his own and lips brushed against his ear, “And yet you still have the audacity to laugh in my face.”

Harry’s breath and heart stopped, petrifying fear froze his blood. This was it. Voldemort had beaten Harry in the race to gain control of their minds. Harry was going to die, here in Voldemort’s chambers, in his pajamas.

“But,” Voldemort paused. _But? But what?_ Harry’s mind panicked as Voldemort wrapped his long fingers softly around Harry’s neck. “I’m rather liking you in this position.”

 _WHAT??!!_ Harry reeled and it seemed if body was an elastic band and snapped back into itself.

He shot up from his bed in Grimmauld place, Ron snoring in the other bed. Harry’s heartbeat was raging in his ears and in his throat. He could still feel Voldemort’s cheek against his own, could still feel his lips tickling his ear. Hear the haunting voice echo in his mind. Harry wrapped his own hand around his neck, his skin still warm from Voldemort’s touch.

 _This can’t be happening. This isn’t real! It had to’ve been a dream! There is no way this could be real!_ Harry started hyperventilating, spots appeared in his vision. He looked around the dark room for something to calm him down but found nothing. His panic was becoming overwhelming.

There was a tapping at the window next to Harry’s bed, breaking Harry from his panic. Harry looked and saw Hedwig, letter in her beak. Harry cast a Tempus spell revealing it was nearing 3 o’clock. Harry let Hedwig in and took the letter from her, dropping it when he saw his name in familiar fancy scrawl.

Hedwig let out an offended hoot at Harry and took off out the open window. Harry’s hand was shaking as he picked up the letter. There was no return address but Harry knew exactly who it was from.

He flipped the letter over and examined the wax seal, there was no telltale marks or letters identifying who it was from, easily keeping its sender a secret. Harry broke the seal and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Slowly, ink started appearing, forming words that chilled Harry to the bone.

_Potter,_

_You feel as if you can slip through my fingers that easily? Tonight gave me a rather sweet taste of what it would be like to have you in my bed. You’re probably wondering why the sudden change? Well, let me try to explain this plainly._

_I have recently come unto some knowledge that helped me regain my horcruxes back into my body, restoring my soul, and my mind. After the ritual was completed, I came into what normal wizards experience at the age of seventeen, a magical inheritance. I did not have mine earlier due to my first horcrux being made at the age of sixteen, splitting my soul in half and unable to withstand such an intense situation. But what came as a surprise, was that I didn’t just have a regular magical inheritance, I had a creature one as well. You see Potter, I came into a dormant incubus gene. I do hope you are up to date in your classes to know what an Incubus is. Seeing as your seventeenth birthday is today, I feel you will come into an inheritance as well. The Potter line is riddled with creatures; I can only guess what you will turn out to be. I can only hope that it is something compatible with my Incubus. Even better would be you becoming a submissive Incubus, eliminating many problems that would arise otherwise._

_With my inheritance, I realize the reason I had wanted to kill you was the same reason as to why I now want you alive. You are destined to be something great, Potter. And now that I am of clear mind, I am no longer threatened by that. Now I wish to be a part of that greatness. I only hope that you will end up by my side as my Consort. Imagine the both of us, together, trying to make Wizarding Britain great again. No one would be able to stop us._

_I realize I am being too forward with my opinions, but I refuse to lie to you Potter. And I will wait however long it takes for you to accept my offered hand. It will be only a matter of time._

_With this letter, I have attached an official courting contract for your godfather to go over after your inheritance. He is, after all, a secret follower of mine._

_Until next time._

Harry didn’t know how to react as the words faded into the parchment again, leaving him staring at the blank parchment. His hands shaking from the aftermath of the adrenaline, his ears ringing with the absence of his heartbeat.

 

 _This can’t be real!_ Harry couldn’t help but think again. Harry peered in the envelope and, sure as shit, there were more papers. Harry pulled them out to look at them but there was nothing but the sentence,

_Not until after your inheritance Potter._

Harry gasped as right then his scar burst into agonizing pain that traveled through his head. Papers forgotten, he crashed back onto the bed, thrashing around, unable to alleviate the pain. He could faintly hear Ron calling his name over his screaming but that didn’t matter now, not with this pain.

What felt like ages later; the pain in Harry’s head slowly lessened. He started gasping for air, his throat raw and voice completely gone from screaming for who knows how long. Harry hoped it was over but just as the pain was becoming bearable, it started in his lower abdomen. It was as if someone had taken a white-hot poker from a fire and was stabbing his insides with it. The pain crawled up his spine at the same time and down his legs. Harry didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He just wanted the pain to stop.

He could feel his body changing, shifting, into something new. He just hoped it would be worth it in the end. He could hear voices, they sounded close but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Suddenly it went quiet for a second, then what Harry to believe was screams. But then there were cool hands touching his face, ice compared to his heated skin. _Safe_. He felt himself being wrapped up in strong arms. _Mate_. The scent of the forest and musk filled his senses. _Dominant_.

The pain started to lessen the more the arms held him, he could feel himself clinging to the stranger, breathing in his scent. Harry calmed down slowly, he heard a familiar baritone say, “You’re mine now Harry.”

Harry’s eyes flicked open just long enough to see red then he was surrounded by darkness.

~*~

Voldemort could hear his mate screaming in pain from his manor. He was itching to go to him, help relieve some of his pain. It was nearing midnight again and Voldemort’s magic was vibrating with anticipation to see him. How would his mate change? Would he be an Incubus as well? Would he still have his Avada Kadavra eyes and delectably pale skin? Oh, he couldn’t wait. He hoped Harry wouldn’t make him wait too long to accept him as his mate, his dominant. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so forward in his letter. It was too late now.

There was a sharp knock on his door to his study. Voldemort wandlessly opened the door, hiding his surprise to find a frantic Sirius Black and a weary Remus Lupin. Both looked ragged and out of breath, almost as if they ran all the way here. Knowing Black, that was most likely true.

“Please my Lord! You have to help him!” Black yelled as he charged into the study. Black grabbed Voldemort by the shoulders shaking him slightly. “It’s Harry, my Lord please!” Black’s voice was borderline hysterical.

Lupin grabbed Black and reigned him away from Voldemort. “Please my Lord, Harry is not faring well.” Lupin was quiet in his request but his eyes were just as pleading as Black’s.

“What’s happened?” Voldemort could still hear Harry’s pleas off in the distance. The heart that he once believed did not exist felt like it was going to beat itself out of his chest. Harry had to make it, all the plans he had for the both of them.

“His magic is becoming out of control, lashing out.” Lupin said worriedly. “The Weasley’s are calling Dumbledore.” Black stiffened, visibly upset at the very idea of Dumbledore entering the ancestral home of the Blacks. “We know he’s your mate. Please help him!”

Of course, the werewolf and the seer would know. It was a well-kept secret that the Black family was a long line of seers. They would just rather have people think they were insane than have people try to use them for their gifts. Black was one of the strongest seers of the past few generations, Bella included.

“Take me to him” Voldemort ordered. He didn’t even bother grabbing an outer robe and he followed the couple to the Apparation point where Black gave him a piece of parchment with an address scribbled on it. He apparated to Grimmauld Place and poor Harry’s screams had intensified again. They sounded hoarse as if his voice would give out at any second.

Black and Lupin hurried through the door into the house with Voldemort a hairsbreadth behind them. Kreacher was standing at the base of the stairs behind the hoard of Weasley’s and the Order. Voldemort inwardly wished this was a different situation to where he could end this pathetic war once and for all. The prime Order members were right in front of him, like animals lined up for slaughter. Kreacher looked at the trio and gasped. “My Lord is here to saves the young master!”

Everyone turned at the exclamation, trying to see who it was the house elf was speaking about. The Weasley wench's face paled and the sight of Voldemort, still in his true, younger form. She gaped at him in a pathetic mimic of a fish. Voldemort pushed his way through the throng of blood-traitors to the room they were standing outside of.

Harry’s screams had diminished to little more than whimpers. Voldemort entered the room and was almost knocked back by wild magic. His magic instinctively reached out to try and soothe the defensive magic. Within moments Harry’s magic wrapped around his own as if happy to finally have a reprieve from the stress of trying to heal Harry. Next, he was assaulted by the delectable scent of sea mist and Sandalwood smoke. _Mate_! Voldemort worked his gaze to where Harry lay, still whimpering quietly in pain from his inheritance. He was laying on a sweat soaked flimsy mattress. His milky skin had a light sheen to it, making it appear translucent. Black hair in even more disarray than normal, his eyes were closed so their color still unknown to the Dark Lord. His body seemed longer and stronger yet delicate. _Submissive_. His inner Incubus growled happily.

He walked slowly towards Harry unaware of what he was actually doing. His instincts have almost completely taken over. He framed his mate’s face with his hands, waiting for a reaction. The effect was almost immediate. Harry stilled, still twitching no doubt from the after effects of such a painful experience.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry when he noticed screaming. He looked behind him and saw Black holding the screaming Weasley wench out of the room. Black was yelling back while Lupin was holding the rest of the brood at wand point.

He had to get Harry out of here. Now. Before is Incubus took over completely and before Dumbledore showed up. He looked back at Harry, his mate finally seeming to be asleep. He couldn’t help but feel the absolute pride in having such a perfect specimen as his mate. All of Harry’s boyish looks had been replaced with a strong jaw and thin lips, strong cheekbones and a sharp nose. His hair had grown only a few inches like his own had. It was pitch black with a blueish hue to it. Harry’s body was stronger than it had been earlier that very day, longer too. Harry would easily be around five feet ten inches. Which was still smaller to his own six feet four inches.

He brushed his mate’s hair off his forehead, the iconic scar now faded and barely visible. “You’re mine now Harry.” He whispered, surprised when Avada Kadavra opened lazily just long enough for recognition to sharpen their gaze for a split second. Then, Harry completely collapsed in his arms, finally unconscious.

The Dark Lord picked Harry up gently, as to not disturb him, and turned to face the door. The Weasley wench stared at him in panic, “Put him down you monster! You will not harm him!” she screeched obviously trying her damnedest to imitate a banshee.

“I have no intentions of harming Harry.” Voldemort pulled Harry closer to himself. “But I will be taking him. He belongs with me.” Voldemort looked to Lupin and the werewolf cast a stupefy at the rest of the occupants of the residence. “Black, I expect that these blood traitors are obliviated and banned from this property by this time tomorrow. There is no way that Harry will be safe here if they can pop in and out whenever they please.” Voldemort paid no mind to the gaping Weasley wench as he simply walked past her, Harry wrapped protectively in his arms, and apparated out of the Black home


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally a new chapter! I hope you guys like it just as much as the last one. Please let me know what you guys think.

Harry was _sore_. Sore was a bloody understatement. His entire body ached, his body felt like it did after the first task of the Tournament. Wait no, it felt worse.

He groaned as he tried to stretch his aching muscles but paused. Something was off, his body felt different. His arms were too long and his feet seemed too far away. He shrugged the feeling off and continued stretching. Even though his body was sore, it felt rejuvenated. He felt so full of energy, like he could do anything in the world. Not that he would, of course. Harry wasn’t that ambitious. In fact, he was probably the laziest person in all of Britain. The only thing that had really gotten him to react lately was Quidditch and Voldemort.

 _Speaking of._ Harry shivered at the thought of the other man. He was no longer the hideous snake-like man with no soul and no sanity. He was a normal man again, _a very fit man,_ with a normal face and the majority of his mind and soul back in its rightful body.

Harry felt a strong blush heat his entire face, all the way down to his chest. Sure, Harry had always noticed himself drawn to wizards more than witches. But never had the guts to actually act upon it, or even think about it really. It wasn’t until his kisses with Cho and Ginny that he realized that he was a full-on poof. Then summers with the Weasley’s had not been kind on Harry’s new-found sexuality. Bill and Charlie walked around the burrow with just pants on most mornings and evenings. Shirtless during the time between they were outside working or playing. Either way it had Harry internally groaning and wishing he was back when he couldn’t care less what anyone looked like. He just wasn’t attracted.

Harry had calmed down a week or so later and was blissfully back to not caring or reacting when Charlie stripped to go swimming or when Bill was covered in sweat from working outside with his father.

He sighed and opened his eyes to a clear view of the ceiling. Did he leave his glasses on? Harry reached for his glasses and ended up empty handed.

 _What?_ Harry looked around. Everything was even clearer than with his glasses. Not that Harry was actually upset about not needing them anymore. He looked down at himself, he was shirtless. _Weird?_ Harry always slept with a shirt. He gasped as he really took in what he saw. All of his stubborn baby-fat was gone, replaced by a lean form. His muscles rippled under his pale skin with each movement and breath. He could tell his torso was a bit longer, his arms definitely were. Those too were strong looking, as if he could easily hold his own in a muggle fight. He lifted himself to a sitting position, only to freeze once more to realize he was completely stark naked. No trousers, no pants, nothing. And what made it even weirder was that it seemed all of Harry’s hair was gone. He was smooth all over like a baby. It was disconcerting. Harry was happy with the little bit of hair he had. It made up for his scrawny form. But that didn’t seem the case now. It seemed that the only hair he had was on his head and from his navel to his bits.

Harry looked around the room, and again, it wasn’t the room he was sharing with Ron. It was a simple yet fancy room at the same time. The walls were charcoal grey and the expensive looking furniture was sparse but was black or varying shades of grey and white. The only color it seemed was the sheets on the bed, which were crimson red silk. They felt weird against his skin, almost arousing. Harry didn’t want that to happen but he couldn’t stop rubbing his bare legs together against the sheets.

A flash of red eyes and the feeling of arms surrounding him took over him. His breath stuck in his chest as a string sense of want crashed through his body. Harry was left panting and sporting a raging hard on. Harry shook his head, since when did he become hopelessly obsessed with something after five minutes?

But that wasn’t true, was it. Harry had a long time to speak with Tom Riddle, Voldemort’s first horcurx. The one with the most of his soul. Harry had become secretly obsessed with Tom, it broke his poor twelve-year-old heart to destroy the diary. But Harry quickly got over it when he learned Voldemort was still out there. In fact, Harry hadn’t thought about the diary in years.

Only now, with Voldemort looking more like Tom, did the memories come. Harry knew quite a bit about Voldemort’s upbringing in the muggle orphanage and his years in Hogwarts. Harry found reprieve in it. In knowing that he wasn’t the only one who had a horrific childhood.

Harry was pulled by his musings when his magic started reacting out of nowhere. As if reaching out for something that wasn’t there. It lashed out, shattering the only vase in the room, making Harry jump. His heart lurched with sorrow when his magic settled, unable to find what it was looking for. Harry blinked away tears that had begun to form. _What in the bloody hell was that?_

Harry started to contemplate what his magic was searching for when there was a light knock on the door. His head whipped to the sound to find it already opening, hands immediately going to his lap to cover the tent in the sheets. His heart hitched with suspense to see who it was entering his temporary room.

He sighed in relief when it was Sirius and Remus.

“Hey pup, brought you some tea.” Remus said softly. He appeared like he hadn’t slept in at least a week; his green pullover was wrinkled and his tawny brown slacks were not in better shape. His eyes were soft like always but tired like after a full moon. Sirius was only marginally better. At lease his hair was combed.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. An action Harry normally loved, but now he hissed in pain as Sirius’ wool robes brushed against his bare shoulders.

Merlin his skin was sensitive now. Sirius pulled his arm back, looking unsure how to react.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered, his throat screamed at the use. “My skin’s a bit sensitive.”

“No Harry, I should have known with your inheritance and all.” Sirius said calmly.

 _Inheritance?_ That’s when the memories came back, all of the pain for what seemed like forever, and Voldemort saving him from it all.

“He’s anxious to see you, you know?” Remus quipped as he handed Harry a cup of tea.

All Harry could do is stare at the two of them. He thought his godfathers were light wizards, but it seemed they were completely okay with Voldemort’s offer to officially court Harry.

“Harry, we will explain soon enough but I think we should let him in before be breaks the door down.” Sirius said with a smirk as he rose from the bed. They walked to the door when Sirius looked back at him, “I trust him to take care of you Harry. I always have.” And just like that he was gone.

Before the door closed all the way, it started opening again. Harrys magic reached out desperately and was answered with a gentle embrace. It soothed Harry’s nerves.

Voldemort walked in. His red eyes focused intently on Harry. Harry got the scent of pine needles and spices and relaxed even further. _Mate._

 _What?_ Harry shook his head and looked at Voldemort and he neared Harry’s bed.

“What happened to me?” Harry asked. “Where am I?”

“I brought you to my home, where you are safe. And as for what happened? You had your inheritance.” Voldemort made a face that was almost a grimace. “A very strong inheritance.”

“What am I?” Harry whispered, remembering what Voldemort wrote in his letter.

“From what I can tell? You’re an Incubus like myself.” Voldemort wandlessly moved the only chair in the room from the window to right next to Harry’s bed.

They stared at each other for, to Harry, seemed like forever. Crucio red meeting Avada Kadavra green. Harry felt his chest clench, making it hard to breathe. Voldemort looked like he was having the same predicament.

“So, what now?” Harry asked. His hands wringing the sheets underneath them.

This seemed to take other man off guard. He continued to stare at Harry as if he held all the answers he could ever need. He rested his chin on his palm with his index finger resting on his lips. It was so odd seeing the greatest dark lord in such a mundane position, it almost made him seem vulnerable.

Harry shifted, the silence growing thick. He could see the thoughts being tossed around in the mind of the other man. Harry didn’t know if it was a good thing or not but it wasn’t like he could avoid the situation. Especially not when his body is screaming at him to go to the other man.

“We have two options right now. Well, not _we_ but rather _you_.” Voldemort’s voice was slightly muffled by his finger, which was still in front of his mouth. Harry raised his eyebrow in question. Voldemort’s lips twitched, Harry could almost call it a smirk. “You can either accept me as your mate and begin our courtship now, or I can offer you sanctuary until you can no longer stand being away from me.” Voldemort’s tone was light, as if he was confident in which option Harry would take.

“I know more about Incubi than you think.” Harry snapped. He knew that Incubi had destined mates. That they could never have a successful relationship with someone else. He also knew that he was a submissive Incubus based on his body change and structure and Voldemort was his dominant. He knew that when both mates fully accepted the bond they would be forced into a heat-like state where they wouldn’t come out of until Harry was pregnant.

“I would hope so Harry. But before we even think about furthering our mateship, we need to discuss our current standings.” Voldemort dropped his hand from his face and rested his forearms on the edge of the bed.

Harry resisted the urge to crawl in the Dark Lord’s lap and have those strong arms wrapped around him. “You mean the ‘us trying to kill each other’ thing?” Harry asked sarcastically.

Voldemort’s lips twitched has he stared at Harry. “Yes. Precisely that. As I have stated in my letter, I have no intentions of killing you. Or harming you in anyway.”

Harry gazed intently on Voldemort’s face, trying to read it. Harry couldn’t help the remark as it came out. “But what if I want you to hurt me.” He honestly did not know where that came from. But the reaction was worth it.

Voldemort’s pupils blew wide and his nostrils flared. His hands clenched and his whole body grew ridged. “Don’t promise things you know nothing about, Potter.” Harry would see the muscles in the other man’s jaw and shoulders clench.

Harry huffed, “Fine but I’m willing to explore the possibility.” _What? What the bloody hell did he just say?_

“Potter,” Voldemort growled, his eyes narrowing to slits as his breath hitched. “I am warning you. If you do not keep this conversation civil, I will thoroughly have my way with you. Which we both know you are not ready for.”

 _Oh._ Harry’s heart leaped into his throat as he felt a new wave of arousal that he wasn’t completely sure was his own. Fleeting images of the other man on top of him, surrounding him, _inside him_ , ran through Harry’s mind. He bit his lip as he tried desperately hold back a moan and collect his thoughts.

A few tense moments passed until Harry was sure that he could speak normally. “What about the prophecy?”

“Easy,” Voldemort leaned back into the chair, seeming relieved to be back on topic. “It’s fake.”

“Bullshit.” Harry challenged. “Dumbledore showed me his memory of Trewlany going through her vision.”

“Dumbledore showed you what it took to keep you a mindless chess piece in this war.” Voldemort snapped, almost jumping out of his chair and he got up and started pacing the small room.

Harry couldn’t think of anything to say. Of course he had trouble believing what Voldemort said, but that didn’t make it any less true. He had witnessed Dumbledore lie to the Order members all the time.

“You may not believe me Harry, but Dumbledore is not the kind grandfather figure you think he is. He is a liar who loves manipulating people to play his little games.” Voldemort ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up in odd directions. Which only made him more attractive in Harry’s eyes.

Harry would have never guessed that he would see the other man so unguarded and acting so normal. It almost made his head hurt.

“I know.” Harry whispered, looking down at his own hands. Looking at the small white scars on his hands and arms. Most were from the Dursley’s and random times he has fallen in his lifetime. The most prominent one was the one on his left hand, _I must not tell lies._ It made Harry sick to his stomach just to think about the horrid pink monster.

“What?” came a soft reply. He looked up to see Voldemort paused in his pacing staring rather stupidly at Harry.

“I know how much of an utter bastard the old git can be.” Harry felt tears building up in his eyes. “He forced me to live with my magic hating muggle relatives. Even when I told him what they did to me.” Harry’s voice was just above a whisper. He was surprised Voldemort could hear it.

Harry felt the bed dip as a hand cupped his cheek, making him look up at the other man. There was a swirl of rage and something akin to concern in the red eyes. They were really quite beautiful. “Harry, what did they do to you?”

Harry pulled away, “I don’t want to talk about it. Not now, not ever.” He grabbed the other man’s wrists and pushed him away. Harry was starting to feel hands on his skin, but not the hands that he wanted. They were pudgy and forceful.

Voldemort’s hand replaced the phantom ones as he grabbed Harry by under his arms and pulled him closer. Soon Harry found himself right in the Dark Lord’s lap with nothing but a silk sheet separating his skin and the other man’s robes. Harry straddled him and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Harry couldn’t control the tears as the poured out as Voldemort’s strong arms encompassed him. _Safe._ He shoved his face in the crook of Voldemort’s neck, soaking the crisp black shirt underneath. Flashes of the cupboard and a belt coming down on him, face down on the bed as Vernon forced himself on him.

There was a sharp pain on his neck that forced him back to reality. The pain was replaced by a pair of lips kissing it away. They felt like velvet on Harry’s skin, making him shutter in pleasure. The scent of earthy musk and damp forest filled his senses, calming him even further. His head started feeling foggy and lethargic.

He hiccupped as he finally settled down from his panic attack. Finally feeling Voldemort’s hands ghosting up and down his spine sending goose bumps across his skin. Harry couldn’t help but lean even more onto Voldemort, body relaxing at the sensation of the fingers making unknown designs on his skin and soft lips nuzzling the sensitive skin on his neck.

“There we are.” Voldemort murmured a moment later, still not moving from the position. And to be quite honest, Harry didn’t want to move either.

Harry’s head was starting to feel fuzzy and he was becoming rather lethargic the longer he stayed in Voldemort’s arms. He felt safe. Safer than he ever had in his entire life. And it was in the arms of his apparent mortal enemy. Though Harry was starting to see that was complete bullshite.

Soon there was a hand in his hair, carding through it. Harry let out a happy hum of approval as he settled even more on the other man’s lap.

“Harry, it’s not safe for you to enter sub-space without the bond finally formed. You need to get up.” Voldemort sounded reluctant but firm in his tone. But Harry, being Harry, decided to be stubborn and not move.

The hand removed itself from Harry’s hair and returned to his hip and gently tried to get Harry to sit up. Harry growled at the action and the next thing he knew he was on his back with a hand at his throat and Voldemort growling in his ear. It was safe to say Harry was no longer feeling the buzz of sub-space, but rather feeling paralyzing fear and despair of upsetting his dominant.

He remained still until Voldemort loosened the grip on his throat and pulled back to look at Harry. Eyes in a hard stare and teeth on display with the other man’s angry snarl. They kept staring at each other until he couldn’t take it any longer and lowered his gaze to his own chest, turning his head slightly to the side, an almost inaudible whine coming from his lips. Harry was fully aware his Incubus had taken over and was actually grateful because without it, he would have been lost on how to act.

Voldemort purred and removed his hand from Harry’s throat to cradle the back of his head instead. Harry heard rustling above them and lifted his eyes only to see black leather-like wings coming from Voldemort’s back. Harry reached his hands not fully comprehending what he was doing. His fingers traced muscles under soft cotton fabric up to where they were torn into shreds to meet the junction of where the wings protruded from the other man’s back.

Voldemort gasped and shuddered at the touch. Harry’s eyes snapped back to his face to see pupils blown wide and nostrils flared. Harry continued to stare as his fingers explored the wings a little bit further. “Harry.” Voldemort’s warning sounded breathless at Harry’s touch.

Harry felt heat in his stomach and chest and his pulse picked up. He couldn’t help stare at the soft lips only mere centimeters from his own.

“Harry,” Voldemort tried again, sounding strained. Harry had to give it to him, he really was trying. Though Harry’s Incubus was still in control at the moment and it was relishing being in its dominant’s arms, making his dominant lose control.

Harry stared into Voldemort’s eyes, challenging him. He could feel the warmth of his breath on his face. Red eyes flicked down to stare at his lips, Harry’s breath caught. His chest tightened with anticipation, he was utterly frozen. Voldemort’s eyes looked back up to Harry’s, as if begging for permission.

Harry knew in an Incubus relationship the submissive mate is the one actually in charge. They initiate the courtship and run the house. This was all up to Harry no matter how much the other man’s instincts were probably screaming to him to take Harry for his own.

In mere seconds, Harry thought of the kisses with Cho and Ginny. Comparing them to what he’s feeling now. The anticipation was there but not nearly as crippling. His skin was buzzing where the older man was touching him. The scent of fresh pine and spices were flooding his senses.

 _Fuck it._ Harry closed his eyes and the distance between their lips.

Harry’s heart lurched almost out of his chest and the cliché fireworks behind his eyelids, as soft lips caressed his. There was force, but it wasn’t brutal. An arm circled around him as another settled at his hip. Harry’s hands cupped Voldemort’s face and neck, refusing to let him pull back.

It was like his brain had shut off and those lips were sucking his soul right out of him. He couldn’t help a whimper as Voldemort’s tongue brushed against his lips. Heat pooling down in raging arousal.

Gently, Voldemort pulled away from Harry. Harry tried to follow but Voldemort pushed him back onto the bed. Harry opened his eyes to find fully black eyes staring back. Surprisingly it didn’t scare him, but actually made his chest swell with pride. He had gotten his mate to lose control.

“Your eyes.” Harry whispered, fingers lightly grazing the high cheekbone of the others face.

“I should say the same for you.” Voldemort whispered back. His thumbs running the same path as Harry’s fingers. “You have no idea how badly I want to claim you right now.”

Harry froze at that. On one side, he wanted to jump up and run away from the life-long terrifying commitment of a mateship but on the other he couldn’t see a downside to it. A loving partner, a promise of a family and kids.

Harry felt his heart tug at that thought. He had come to terms when he realized he was gay that he would never have his own children. And now with his inheritance he can get all that and more. He didn’t really have a choice but Harry couldn’t be damned. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity go.

“Then do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I made any mistakes and your opinions about how things went. Just an fyi, the plans for the next chapter are kinda mundane filler things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So remember when I said this would have irregular updates? I didn't mean almost a year. I'm sorry this took so long but I had a lot go on in real life that this had to go on the back burner for a while. But I'm back and hopefully I can start updating pretty regularly. There was a comment from the last chapter about being confused why Harry went from having a panic attack about Vernon raping him to wanting to jump Voldemort. I'm sorry if anyone else was confused. I fixed the chapter to explain that bit but it's basically Voldemort let Harry cry it out for a couple minutes but when he seemed to not be getting better, he bit Harry to gain his attention. Voldemort was also sending comforting pheromones to him, which is also arousing. especially if they haven't mated yet. I hope that explains it. Anyway, let's see if Harry gets some smexy times.

Sirius sat with Remus in the sitting room of their Lord’s home. It wasn’t a manor like the Malfoy’s but more like a large home in the middle of nowhere.

The décor was actually calm neutral tones instead of the black and dark most would expect. The chairs were a soft heather grey and the walls were slightly darker.

“Do you think that they’ve already started?” Remus asks quietly, as if he really didn’t want to know.

“I’m sure they have.” Sirius states calmly, taking a sip of his tea. As much as he is happy for both men, Harry is still his godson and Sirius did not want any visions or details of that. At all. _Ever_.

“Sirius, how do you think Harry will take all of this?” Remus asked, setting his cup down. He looked at his husband and tried to come up with words to explain his feelings.

“I honestly don’t know Moony. I haven’t seen anything past this.” Sirius sighed and set his tea down and gesturing towards their lord’s room. “I had been hoping I’d get something, but all I ever got led up to now. It all lies with Harry’s reaction.” Sirius rubbed his face and then grabbed his own hair as if it would help collect his thoughts.

“I can’t see him having a good reaction to us being Death Eaters. Especially after what he has witnessed Lucius, Barty, and Bella do.” Remus was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. “He’s my cub Siri, I can’t lose him.”

Sirius looked up at Remus and saw how distraught his mate was. Sirius climbed down to the floor in front of Remus and clasped his hands and brought them to his lips. “Harry is our cub, Moony. Never doubt that. We are still the same people we have always been, he will see that. He will see you as the incredibly kind person he has always seen you as and he’ll see me as his goofy godfather. He loves us Remus, we just have to hold onto that.”

Silent tears welled up in their eyes as they hoped that the boy that thought as their son wouldn’t hate them. “Now, enough of this.” Sirius sniffed as he stood, pulling on his shirt to straighten it. He grabbed Remus’s hands and pulled him up. “We need to rescue Severus and make sure Grimmauld Place is free of chickens.”

Remus chuckled half-heartedly and he followed his husband out of the sitting room. Hopefully Severus has already started.

~*~

Harry was pouting. As in full on bottom lip sticking out, arms crossed, silent treatment pouting. _That **fucker**. _ Harry thought as he glared at his Intended who was sitting at the foot of the bed with the decency of looking somewhat ashamed.

“Harry, please see reason.” Voldemort asked for what seemed like the tenth time in the past half hour.

Harry huffed and looked away, nose in the air. “Harry, you know damn well why I can’t claim you right now.” Voldemort’s tone was becoming sharp with aggravation.

“I gave you my permission.” Harry snapped.

“Which I am honored beyond belief to have Harry, but there are things that must be taken care of first. First and foremost, getting to know each other at least a little bit and establish your place by my side.”

“Why do we have to get to know each other first? It’s not like we can just decide that we don’t like each other and break up.” Harry knew he was being a bit of a shit, but he had every right to be. His fucking hot as hell mate is refusing to fuck him.

“No, we can’t.” was the sharp reply. “But, it is a hell of a lot easier when the Intended know at least sexual preferences about each other. In some Incubus societies, they go with full on courtships until they are able to mate. I for one know I cannot wait that long to have you as mine,” that made Harry pause. He looked at Voldemort through his eyelashes. “But please Harry.” Voldemort’s warm hand rested on Harry’s knee. “I would like to know the real Harry and I’m sure you would like to know the real me. Know what you are getting yourself into.”

 _Well, fuck. I can’t fucking argue with that. Stupid Voldemort and his stupid eyes and stupid logic. Stupid bloody perfect face and hair._ Harry sighed and looked up at Voldemort. “I guess you’re right.” He sighed. “But I’m still bloody pissed at you for getting me all worked up for nothing.”

Voldemort’s eyes gleamed and a dangerous smirk appeared. “Oh, my dear Harry. I never said I couldn’t please my Intended.” Voldemort crawled up the bed, forcing Harry to lean back. His tone raspy with arousal. “I only said I couldn’t _bite_ you.”

 _Oh._ Harry’s brain stopped short, his breath caught in his throat. _Oh._ His arousal becoming obvious in the tent of sheets in his lap. He looked up at his Dominant’s eyes and felt as if he was melting into those crimson depths. His stomach was on fire and his ears were ringing.

Voldemort broke eye contact to stare at Harry’s lips instead then back up to his eyes. This was different. This was Voldemort asking Harry permission for the kiss, not a dominant asking his submissive. Both were in their conscious minds and it felt more intimate and nerve racking. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Soft. Gentle. Amazing. Harry felt a hand cup his cheek as he rested his hands on Voldemort’s chest. Harry inhaled the soft scent of the woods right before a storm. It was refreshing and arousing at the same time.

Harry moaned and felt a tongue press against his lips. Harry immediately granted permission and actually whimpered when his tongue brushed against Voldemort’s.

The only sound was ragged breathing and Harry’s moans and whimpers. Harry clutched onto Voldemort’s shirt as if it were a lifeline. Voldemort pulled back slightly to look Harry in the eyes.

Harry lost himself again and was surrounded by crimson warmth. “Harry,” Voldemort kissed him briefly again.

“Yeah?” Harry gasped out as Voldemort’s hand slipped from his cheek to his nipples. “Ah!” Harry cried out at Voldemort’s fingers gently rubbed the blushing buds. His back arched pushing his chest more firmly into Voldemort’s hand.

“So responsive.” Voldemort whispered, seemingly lost in Harry’s reactions. “Oh, how I cannot wait to claim you.”

“Tom.” Harry gasped, legs and arms flailing, not sure on what to do. Too lost in the feelings Voldemort was giving him.

“Harry, let me touch you.” The desperation evident in the Dark Lord’s tone. His hand grasping the air just above Harry’s navel.

“Yes!” Harry arched once more and pulled Voldemort down into a searing kiss.

~*~

Voldemort’s blood was boiling. Never has he felt anything like this in his entire life. So possessive, so frenzied. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but one he was quickly becoming accustomed to. How could he not when he had the most intriguing creature the entire universe has ever seen underneath him?

Harry was so responsive it surprised him. He seemed to lose himself in his feelings that Voldemort couldn’t help but watch. It was beautiful and arousing that he reduced Harry to this. Made him feel like this. It was seriously stroking his ego.

The young man’s smooth skin was rubbing up against his own, seeking closeness and warmth. Thin, muscular legs straddled his hips. Voldemort settled his weight between them, ripping a mewl from the man underneath him. Hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer to the kiss swollen lips.

His chest felt tight, his stomach felt like it was going to explode, and his cock felt like it was going to catch fire. Just knowing that the young, beautiful body was his to do as he pleased made him all the more aroused.

He kissed Harry’s lips, silencing the wonton sounds the young man was making. His finger still flicking and rubbing his nipples causing his back to arch sensually. He ground his hips into Harry’s causing them both to moan loudly. The sheer pleasure that ripped through his body was almost consuming. He had to fight off his Incubus who was roaring in his head. _CLAIM! MATE!_

He cast a quick and strong silencing charm on the room before he lost his mind to his beautiful mate. He flicked his eyes up to stare at his Intended. Avada green eyes were unfocused and sinfully red lips were swollen and open. Gasps of breath were panting past those lips, hitching at each brush against his rock hard nipples.

Voldemort stopped torturing his poor mate’s nipples and splayed his hand across his stomach where he would hopefully soon be swelling with Voldemort’s child. That thought alone brought a crippling wave of arousal and a moan ripped past his lips. His cock twitched painfully from where it was pressed against his pants and Harry’s hips. He could feel Harry’s questioning gaze but ignored it as he stared at his mate’s scarred abdomen. Soft pale skin showing a slight sheen of sweat becoming pink with arousal. Black hair creating a pleasure trail on his mate’s lower abdomen from his navel to his cock, which Voldemort has yet to see.

He looked back at his mate as he grasped the sheet that was blocking his view of his mate’s body. Harry blushed so beautifully, it filled Voldemort with a hunger that would make him question if he was a vampire if it was any other circumstance. Harry nodded as he watched Voldemort pull the sheet away from his body, exposing all he is to his mate. Voldemort kept eye contact with Harry until he threw the sheet clean off the bed.

 _Bloody hell, he’s perfect._ Was all that Voldemort could think as he ran his fingers down Harry’s stomach to his hips. Harry’s knees tried to close but Voldemort stopped them with his hands.

“Don’t hide from me Harry.” He whispered as he slowly rubbed the inside of those soft, delicately strong thighs.

Harry threw his head back and arched his back as a choked moan forced its way out of him. His cock twitching at the cold air and the sensation of Voldemort’s hands on such a sensitive area.

“Please. Please. Please.” Harry whispered as he clenched the sheets almost to the point of ripping them.

 _So responsive. So beautiful._ “Such a good submissive. Sitting there so wantonly, waiting for me to give you the pleasure you so desire.” Voldemort’s voice was rough with arousal causing another mewl to be pulled from his mate. “What say you Harry? Do you want me to wrap my hand around your cock, bring you to completion?” Voldemort leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, deliberately avoiding any contact with the younger man’s arousal.

“Yes!” Harry gasped. His arm wrapping around Voldemort’s back, trying to bring him closer.

“Who am I to deny you then?” Voldemort chuckled darkly. He pulled back and vanished his trousers and pants from his person. “But first, I think you need to assist me.”

Harry lifted his head in confusion, then his mouth gaped open at the sight of Voldemort naked. Voldemort’s ego was getting quite the stroke from Harry’s reactions, but he needed his cock stroked even more.

Voldemort grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it on his chest. It was large, not feminine in the slightest. Voldemort thought that was a good thing. He didn’t want a female warming his bed. He wanted a man, and not someone who could be confused as a woman either. He wanted muscle and sweat and a cock to stroke and he rammed his own into their body. He specifically wanted the man in front of him, who was becoming undone at his touches and is rendered speechless at the sight of him.

Harry’s hand trailed down Voldemort’s abdomen and gently wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t help but hiss at the friction. Harry froze, waiting for direction Voldemort assumed. The older male rolled his hips and moaned at the feeling of his Intended’s hand bringing him this blinding pleasure. That must have helped with Harry’s confidence and he started stroking Voldemort’s cock with short strokes.

Voldemort’s head rolled back as he continued rocking his hips to the rhythm his mate has set. _Why did I deny myself this pleasure all my life?_ Voldemort asked himself. _Was it because of my madness?_ Voldemort looked back to his mate who was focused completely on his task of getting his mate off. _No. I was only ever meant to feel this with him. My submissive._

Voldemort’s inner Incubus roared at the rightness of that thought. He swatted Harry’s hand away and picked up his mate until Harry was sitting in his lap. The rightness they both felt at the feeling of skin on skin made them both moan and lean into each other.

Harry started rolling his hips against Voldemort’s, trying to get friction for his aching cock. Voldemort whispered a lubrication charm and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Harry yelled as his throbbing cock was stroked for the first time by someone other than him.

“So good for me.” Voldemort grunted through clenched teeth. He was so close and his Incubus was roaring inside with the need to claim the other man. “Come on Harry, show me how much you enjoy this. How much you need this.”

Harry just wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s back as he thrust into his mate’s hand. Voldemort could feel Harry’s nails dig and scratch into his back which caused him to tighten his grasp and pump his hand faster around their cocks.

“Tom. I. please. I need-” Harry gasped out as his hips started losing rhythm and were thrusting sharply against his hand.

“What is it Harry? Tell me and I will give it to you.” Voldemort could tell that the younger man was close to his release.

“I need you to touch me.” Harry whined. His hands clenching against Voldemort’s back, breaking skin.

“I am touching you my love.”

“No, ahh! I need you to touch me _there_.” Harry was frantic, his arms trembling and his breath getting caught in his chest more frequently.

 _Fucking hell._ Voldemort wrapped his free arm around Harry’s torso, pulling him closer. Harry rested his head against Voldemort’s shoulder, his hips still rocking to Voldemort’s pace. Voldemort brought his hand and grabbed a handful of Harry’s full ass, pulling his closer and adding force to Harry’s thrusts.

Harry’s arms tightened in anticipation as Voldemort let go of his ass and long fingers traced his cheeks. Harry let out an impatient moan, much to Voldemort’s amusement. Voldemort was still so close to the edge, feeding off Harry’s arousal. His Incubus was lapping all of it up like it was the sweetest nectar on the earth.

His fingers brushed against Harry’s entrance and the other man arched his back so much he almost tilted over. Voldemort continued to brush and toy with the entrance as his mate started trembling against him. His thrusts became short and fast and his breaths became ragged. “Tom, please” Harry begged.

“Come for me Harry. Show me how beautiful you are.” Voldemort whispered in his Intended’s ear.

He pulled back to watch Harry’s face scrunch up with concentration and effort. Then Avada eyes snapped open as black bled through as his Incubus took over. His cock throbbed and spilled his mate’s seed over his hand. The choked moans that were ripped out of his mate and the sudden scent of ocean breeze and Sandalwood threw him over.

White hot pleasure encompassed his body, white blinded him behinds his eyelids. His breath was heavy as he clutched his mate close.

He could feel his Incubus settling some time later as his breathing started to become normal. He could feel Harry wrapped around him as they lay in bed. he opened his eyes and took in the sight before him.

Black hair pointing in every direction, face the picture of bliss and relaxation. Drying semen on their stomachs and Voldemort’s hand, legs intertwined.

He cast a wandless cleaning charm, careful not to wake his mate, then summoned the discarded blanket. He adjusted to where his mate’s head rested on his chest and closed his eyes once more. Inhaling deeply the mixed scent of ocean air and forest musk. A small smile appeared on his lips as he let Morpheus take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first time writing a full smut scene. I feel pretty okay with it. If anyone has any recommendations or helpful tips, please let me know in the comments! Like always, if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos if you haven't already and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Back at it again! Here's chapter 4!

Severus had a headache. Not a typical, minor pain in a specific area headache. This was an all-encompassing, debilitating migraine and Severus wanted to kill the people causing it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried concentrating on his breathing. It wasn’t working, _at all_. His hand was twitching towards his wand and if this didn’t end soon he would be going to Azkaban for murder. In his eyes, it would be a justifiable murder because the Weasley matriarch was trying her best to force a Banshee inheritance upon herself.

Severus looked up to see the pained faced of the rest of the Order while Molly screamed about this morning. It seemed that everyone else was on board with him, even Dumbledore.

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? THIS HOUSE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTED! HARRY IS MISSING AND NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE OR BE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!” Molly was turning a violent shade of red that clashed awfully with her hair the longer she yelled at Dumbledore.

“Molly, I need you to stop. We need to discuss this, calmly.” Dumbledore was using his hands in what was supposed to be a calming motion but it wasn’t working in the slightest.

Severus had had enough and cast a silencing charm on the woman much to everyone’s relief. “Did you all forget you are wizards?” Severus snapped making everyone look to where he was leaning against the back wall closest to the door.

Minerva and some of the older members had the decency to look somewhat ashamed that they forgot a simple spell and the younger group looked too relieved to even care.

“Thank you, Severus.” Dumbledore said after a few moments. “Now, to the matter at hand. This morning, Ronald woke up and Harry was missing and no one knows where he might be.”

Severus had to contain a snort. Of course, he knew what really happened, and that Harry was perfectly fine with his lord. He had helped Sirius and Remus Obliviate them all this morning. Unfortunately, every Weasley is staying at Headquarters for the foreseeable future; therefore, there was no way for the three of them to convince them to go home.

“Professor, do you think that Harry might have been taken by You-know-who?” Granger asked solemnly. She and the youngest two Weasleys were sitting in the front of the room, closest to Dumbledore next to Molly and Minerva.

“I hope not my dear. I truly hope not. But unfortunately, due to knowledge of the prophecy becoming more common, I believe that, that may be the case.” Albus replied morosely looking over his half-moon glasses at her.

Severus felt a rage that he hasn’t felt in a long time. Not since Albus blamed him for Lily’s death. _How could they really think the prophecy was real? A teenage boy would have the ability to defeat the Dark Lord. The same Dark Lord that hundreds of fully trained adult wizards and witches could not defeat themselves, Albus included._ Severus felt disgusted, almost to the point of leaving the meeting and never coming back. His lord would understand and let him quit spying. Maybe even let Severus finally attempt to have the child that the trio have been craving…

“How could this have happened Albus?” Minerva asked with tears in her eyes, and snapping Severus of thoughts of an amber eyed angelic face with untamable black curls.

Severus knew that Minerva truly cared for Harry and was concerned for his safety. She was just misguided and possibly under quite a few compulsion spells. Severus would have to check her as she left for any.

The other order members murmured in agreement with Minerva’s question, all wondering the same thing.

“I’m not quite sure how. Sirius told me the house was under a very strong Fidelius Charm.” Albus seemed as if he was trying to come up with the answer. To everyone who didn’t know what happened, Severus could see how the pieces would not come together.

“The is the Ancient house of Black. It has some of the oldest protection charms and spells known to the Wizarding World.” Bill Weasley said. His long hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it continuously. He looked as if he hasn’t slept in weeks, though Harry had only been knowingly missing for about 6 hours.  “I don’t care how strong he is, there is no way that You-Know-Who could have made it through the wards.”

Everyone seemed to come to a realization. Severus could feel his pulse quicken. They were all realizing that no one could get into the Black house unless you were allowed by a Secret Keeper. None of which were the Dark Lord’s followers. Not even Severus could give the location. Sirius; however, was Lord Black and had full control of who came and went in his house.

As if his ears were burning, Sirius walked into the kitchen followed by Remus. Both looked worse for wear but seemingly okay. They caught Severus’ eyes for a second, let him scan their surface thoughts about Harry and their Lord, then looked towards Albus.

“Ah Sirius, we were just speaking about you. We were just discussing this morning’s events.” Dumbledore said more cheerfully than most would deem appropriate for the matter at hand.

Sirius ignored him and glanced around the room. “Good, everyone’s here.” Sirius muttered, a smirk appearing on his mate’s face. “Now I don’t have to repeat myself.” Remus sat next to Severus just close enough where his shoulder brushed against Severus’ hip. A minute display of affection that most people wouldn’t catch.

Severus instantly went on high alert, that smile was an evil smile. He’s known his mate long enough to know that much. Severus looked around and saw only a few caught on to it. Bill, Charley, Percy, and the twin menaces were looking at each other confused. Molly, who was still silenced, looked to Albus as if he should be doing something. Arthur and Minerva just looked happy to see the two men alive after their abrupt disappearance after it was discovered that Harry was missing.  The others were eagerly waiting what would happen.

“Sirius, do you know where Harry is?” Albus asked, that thrice damned twinkle shining in his eyes as he looked behind Severus’s mate as if expecting Harry to be standing behind them smiling happily and being thankful that he was rescued.

“Yes, but that is no one’s business. He is safe and that is all that matters.” Remus interrupted whatever scathing remark Sirius was about to come up with.

Everyone was up out of their chairs and yelling in outrage. Severus stood from his relaxed position against the wall to a ready stance, wand in hand. He could feel his fangs elongating and his Vampiric vision bleeding into his sight, turning his sclera red.

“What have you done with Harry?!” Granger screamed, doing her best impression of Molly Weasley.

“How do you know he is safe?” “Why did he run away?” “Harry would never just leave without a reason.” Bill and the twins were trying to contain their family to their seats while Charlie took it upon himself to hold his mother down while she was silently screaming at Sirius. _I must have put more power into that silencing spell than I thought._

Sirius stood like a statue of indifference in all the chaos, his smirk never fading. He calmly took out his wand and wordlessly cast a silencing spell on the entire room, including Remus and Severus. He then, just as calmly, put his wand back and cleared his throat. “As I was saying, Harry is currently safe with someone that I trust with his well being. No, I am not disclosing his whereabouts because some of you in this room have acted deplorably to my godson and I will not allow that to happen any further.”

Severus was certain that his eyebrows had disappeared in his hairline. Sirius has never spoken so surely and seriously (no pun intended) about anything before. Even during their mating ceremony, Sirius was cracking jokes and pranks.

“Now, as of right now, Grimmauld place is no longer the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and those who are members are no longer welcome in my home. The moment you leave here you will not remember the location of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black nor will you remember who lives here. Now get out of my house.” With that Sirius turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen leaving everyone gaping like fish, Severus included.

It was a heavy silence that transpired the few seconds after. Severus then decided that he didn’t want to be there when everyone finally came to their senses. He grabbed Remus’ arm and followed after his other mate.

He followed Sirius’ scent to their shared bedroom and saw Sirius sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands. Severus and Remus sat on either side of him, Severus carding his fingers through curly hair and Remus wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist.

It was silent for a few more moments, the trio lost in their own thoughts. That was until there was a giant crash coming from the kitchen.

Sirius sighed and threw up wards and silencing charms at the bedroom door. Severus gently grabbed his chin and made Sirius look at him. They locked eyes, Sirius’ silver grey shining with unshed tears. No words needed to be said, and if they did, they could wait until later. Severus just leaned in and kissed his mate gently, feeling him melt under his Dominant’s attention. Remus growled slightly, the alpha in him demanding to be acknowledged. Severus grabbed the back of Remus’ head and brought him close, lifting his own head from Sirius to kiss his other mate.

It was a slow, burning kiss. One that seemed never ending as they sought comfort from each other. After a few minutes of kissing both of his mates, they laid down in a tangle of limbs and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the wait. I know this is kind of a filler chapter and I know Snape is semi ooc. I'm not completely happy with this, I feel like there's not enough in the chapter but if I add more, its going to be too much. So bear with me. 
> 
> I am currently sill planning as I'm going so I don't qute know what is going to happen in the next chapter but I know it'll have some post-sex cuddling. If anyone wants a smut scene with Severus, Sirius, and Remus let me know. I'm down to do that.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? How did you like it? Anything I can improve on or change so it makes more sense? Anyway, I'm writing this chapter by chapter so updates will be kinda irregular...sorry.


End file.
